Pushing Daisies
by Aipoe
Summary: There is nothing to live for, It is time to die by my own hands. Goodbye."Sasuke goes to a large field to wither along with the flowers, only to be stopped by a familiar friend with azure eyes. Naru/Sasu Yaoi.Attempt at suicide.Rated M for later chapters.
1. Spring Fields

White daisies laid below his feet, dancing along with the wind, and caressing his bare feet. How long had it been since he stood alone in the middle of nowhere? Probably years ago in the village he was born into. It didn't matter anymore. His only priority was to find a suitable place to wither away and become a bed a flowers himself. Step after step he could hear the flowers die under him, feel their lovely essence along his skin, and smell their enchanting aromas as they all fell and died. Sasuke wondered if he would smell as lovely as daisies when he passed; yet that thought vanished once he saw him across the meadow.

Naruto didn't know why he had come running to the sickly beautiful fields, maybe it was the promise of finding a quiet place to lay his head, or to just witness something that wasn't so bleak. Whatever reason prompted him there…he was glad for it. But also quite frightened. Sasuke was standing there across from him, barefoot, without a shirt to cover his pale chest. Only a sword by his side, yet no sense of anger within his brow. Clearly something was different.

"Sasuke?" It was a stupid thing to say.

Sasuke didn't respond. At this point words were only excuses to live longer, and that was not an option. He just walked on past the blond genin. A few daisies were kicked up by his feet, and he couldn't help but feel pity for them, after all they were helpless weren't they? Their fates depended on whether they would be lifted up by the wind or trampled by nimble feet.

The Uchiha slumped against a large willow, his legs dangled in front of him as if they were nothing more than limbs on a tree. Naruto watched the scene with curiosity. Sasuke seemed…calm. It was a rarity, an oddity…it was downright crazy as hell. Despite all of this the blond couldn't make his legs move. It was his opportunity, his one chance to take the bastard and carry him home. Take him away from everyone and everything, strip him from strife, and that damned hatred that clung to his every cell.

But. Naruto could not move. His legs were planted in fear. What if he approached, and in turn it caused Sasuke to disappear like the morning dew? It made his brain tremble in anguish at the thought of not being able to see him, to know if he actually existed and wasn't just a figment of his imagination.

Sasuke closed his eyes for the briefest of moments, before opening them to the blue sky which lingered over his body.

"Usuratonkachi?" That was also a stupid thing to say. He knew very well that Naruto was above his body, looking down at him with the dumb and boyish smile that he always carried.


	2. Time stands still

Sasuke wasn't sure whether or not he was angry at having the idiot so close, or whether it didn't really matter if there was a witness to his final act. His oblivion eyes closed again, shunning the sky away and all the floating sentiments it carried. Naruto would have to leave eventually, once he realized that his so called friend was ignoring him; he had to leave…right?

Blue eyes scanned the seemingly peaceful face beneath him. Sasuke wasn't calm at all. The bastard had given up. Every synonym for 'quitting' was written on his face, on that expression that screamed: _kill me._ It sickened Naruto, it pushed every beautiful thought out of his mind, and twisted everything into an unbreakable knot.

"So this is it!? Your just gonna lay there like a bitch!?"

Silence.

"Answer me!"

More Silence.

Jaw clenched, fingers dug into the ground, eyes burned and something akin to rage burst fourth from Naruto's chest. He grabbed a fistful of fabric and lifted Sasuke up, so that the bastard would face him.

"Your so damn selfish! The first time I see you in months and you ignore me! I rather you tried to kill me again, that way I knew I existed! Look at me! Look at me!"

Sasuke's eyes obeyed. They blinked in surprise once he noticed that Naruto had a few stray tears clinging to his cheeks. He could almost taste the bitter salt on them, could almost feel their blistering heat, _almost_ cried along with him.

"Leave." The word was uttered with the calmest of tones, as if nothing of this mattered…

Naruto took in a harsh breath, and then swiftly, slammed the bastard into the ground. "Leave? Leave!?" His orange covered chest was heaving along with every shake of his body. _So angry…so disappointed.. _The wind picked up a few stray daisies, letting them scatter amongst the two boys like a funeral parade.

"I'm not leaving you. So we can either stay here for eternity or you can come with me."

"Leave."

"Damn it Sasuke! I'm not leaving!"

Silence.

"….Sasuke.."

Silence.

"Sasuke!" His voice was breaking from the overuse, but he clung tightly to the raven's shirt, declaring it a connection to their bond. Even if it tore, or disappeared…Naruto would continue to hold on; even to the bones that hid beneath Sasuke's pale flesh. He had to hold on. He had to keep trying.

In a flash of a second, time stood still. The dancing of the white petals ceased and only the motion of a pale fist connecting with a tanned face continued onward until the blond fell backwards, crushing the flowers below.

"What don't you understand about the word _leave_? Must I shove you away, So that your dumb ass can get it?" Sasuke stood now, his prestigious scowl returning to his face while he watched Naruto wipe the red from the side of his mouth.

"That's much better, Teme." Incredibly Naruto grinned.

Daisies continued their dance, because after all…time never truly stands still.


	3. Second kiss

-1Disbelief flashed across his face for a second before the scowl came back to evenly cover the moment of weakness. Clutching his sword tightly, he turned his back on the other, walking back to the spot where he had chosen to die.

Naruto just stood there. His mind was too engrossed in the fact that nothing made any fucking sense. One minute Sasuke was a zombie, the next he was throwing punches like his old _bastard_ self. But now the raven went back to sitting there like a corpse, yet it seemed that instead of a tranquil expression, one of anger took it's place.

"What's _wrong_ with you?" Sasuke's voice was sharp and it cut into Naruto's nerves like daggers.

Naruto didn't answer. He didn't know how to answer.

"Why can't you just leave me be? What do I possibly do to make you think I'm still your _little_ friend?"

The blond shook his head, "You don't need to do a damn thing. Sasuke…you just…" It was so hard to explain. Even to himself. For all of the time he had known the Uchiha, he had always admired every little detail of him; the way he walked, how instead of smiling he would show you that almost invisible smirk, his frustrating way of criticizing everything you did…

"I don't need a fucking reason Sasuke!" His legs began to move on their own, dragging daisies along with him. In only a few steps Naruto stood in front of the raven, his cerulean eyes grasping every physical detail and memorizing them in order to further fuel his disdain for the way Sasuke had given up. Why now all of a sudden? After all the sweat, and the blood, the every damned strike of his sword…why now?

"Why hurt everyone who loves you if you just gonna sit there and push daisies!?"

Sasuke could hear his husky yelling, but it didn't prompt him to respond. He just wanted to be alone. Well Naruto wasn't having that. Crouching down to the grass, he took hold of a pale chin and tilted it upwards. The abysmal eyes were still shut, still so stubbornly shut closed that it made Naruto's grasp tighter and tighter.

"Don't make me have to hurt you teme."

A small and dismal smile crept along Sasuke's lips. "Why not kill me yourself then?" Sasuke's eyes flashed open, displaying a certain kind of peace with death that made Naruto shudder inwardly.

"Shut up Sasuke! That's the craziest thing I've ever heard you say, I'd never, ever.."

"Then get off of me and go your own way." Naruto was becoming a pestilence to the Uchiha. Screaming nonsense that didn't matter anymore, and touching him in ways that confused him. Why wasn't the idiot ramming his fists against his flesh? And with those eyes that seemed to make him desire life…it sickened him.

No. No. No. It couldn't end like this, not after everything he sacrificed, not after every pore on his body yearned for his dearest friend, not after all the moments they had shared…

"_Idiot stop touching me!" Sasuke was smiling. Even though no one could see it, Naruto could tell it was there; faintly grazing his lips like a summer breeze. For some reason he had that ability. He could see everything Sasuke tried to hide from him. What the blond loved the most were those hardly visible blushes that dusted upon his cheeks whenever something caught him off guard._

_Like today. "N-Naruto! You- you idiot get off of me!" Naruto giggled as he pinned the Uchiha down into the futon. The blush was there, so vague it almost didn't exist…but he saw it. Sasuke struggled under his grip, his black eyes shinning a scolding glance at him. Perfect. "Eh, Sasuke don't be so mean…" The raven glared harder, almost getting one of his arms loose. But Naruto was determined. _

"_You said that you'd never kiss anyone ever again." It seemed to hum out of his mouth like a distant song. Naruto himself was blushing, after all the thought of that day in the academy was still very fresh in his mind. Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed loudly._

"_Yeah what's your point you dim wit."_

"_I don't believe you."_

_Sasuke's eyes opened wide for a fraction of a second before they reverted to a scowl. "Shut up! I'm never kissing anyone so get off me!"_

"_Nope." Naruto's voice was so final._

_Sasuke thrashed again finding himself in a strange predicament. Wanting to break free he hadn't noticed how close the blond's face had become. One heartbeat later, Naruto's lips found the raven's. Then all movement ceased and there was a small second of doubt within Naruto's mind that told him that Sasuke was going to kill him._

_But, pale lips pressed forward against him. And as Naruto pulled away there was something quite beautiful in the soft glimmer that appeared in Sasuke's eyes._

"_I told you."_

"_Usuratonkachi, shut up and get off."_

Naruto pulled Sasuke upward, until their lips collided with one another. They seemed to fit as perfectly as they did that day. The blond wondered behind closed eyelids if he would once again see that ghostly blush over Sasuke's cheeks….


End file.
